mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SpecialAgentKat
Ah archived mah page.... Whee. HOLD YOUR BEANS! Whoa, klutz woman I be. }} YOUR HOLY BEANS! d }} Mood requests. (Blanky is busy!) Pierce Roberts Hey Secretagentkat can you make a MSA Pic for me? Start off with pinkys,Make her hair brown,Eyes green & smile the same. Did you get my sim done yet? By Sakuracutie18 CHICKEN~ Bubble Request Hi, there. I'm S or Auntlila01. My friend Shea told me about you, can you make me a word bubble? Auntlila01 20:19, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Transparent Requests. Bio Please! Pinkeh http://mysims.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:SpecialAgentKat&action=submit OMG, lots of stuff Try my ad. Happy Birthday! } |text = Happy Birthday Kat and have this: Also, do you do any requests? }} GUESS WHAT FOSHIZZLE!!!! So......... From the Peaceman....}} Also teh present.... }} I Finally Finished It!!! DX I hope you had a happy birthday though ! Did you go to any Halloween parties? Did you have a birthday party? And here's a virtual cake: !}} What do you want? Whatever.}} Empty Bottle Cans }} I said I wanted PANCAKES, woman! }} }} Huh. [[User: Zorro T. Dracoyena|Zorro] - So you is a cat that is a werewolf... Of course. Makes perfect sense. 6:25 pm (US Est) 11/2/10 NAUGHTEH FREAK! Thank dude! }} |} You are kinda cool. BYE!! Gobble to the Gobble, bro! }} Cranberry Pie! O3O }} The yellow teapot. *''It was so cold . . . Starbucks was serving coffee on a stick! *''It was so cold . . .'' Levi Strauss started manufacturing electric jeans! *''It was so cold . . .'' the rats were bribing the alley cats for a snuggle. *''It was so cold . . .'' we had to chop up the piano for firewood - but we only got two chords. *''It was so cold . . .'' we had to carry around hammers and chisels so we could get out of our parkas! *It was so cold... kids stopped worrying about acne. The new problem - goosepimples! *''It was so cold . . .'' when we milked the cows, we got ice cream! When we milked the brown cows - we got chocolate ice cream! *''It was so cold . . .'' words froze in the air. If you wanted to hear what someone said, you had to grab a handful of sentences and take them in by the fire! *''It was so cold . . .'' the dogs had to put jumper cables on the rabbits - just to get them running! *''It was so cold . . .'' Playboy magazine stopped publishing because no women would take their clothes off. *''It was so cold . . .'' we pulled everything out of the freezer and huddled inside it to warm up! *''It was so cold . . .'' the Husky Association was making emergency service calls to get the dog teams started! Then... *''It was so cold . . .'' when we parked the sled, we either had to plug in the dogs - or keep them running in place! |} }} This has to be the best gift I ever gave to sumone.Pizwat 04:20, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi. |} I could use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now. I dunno what to say.....}} }} FELLOW MYSIMS PC USER Ur Fave song RAWKS! Signed MySims Cutie 142 00:22, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Moo Moo Queen Tut ) OC show? it would be like the everyday life of our OC's...}} WHIPPED CREAM TASTES GOOD WITH ALL C.I.M.P. Chickens In My Pants! OHLOLIDK? My brother didn't eat you, I did That's Disgusting! MySims Cutie 142 10:52, May 26, 2011 (UTC) SpecialAgentKitty: Ur a jerk & a phail lol We should really start working on our show nao...}} What now! Practice! I sowwy.... }} }} "But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn." }} Oh Captain, My Captain Teh saying is now "Kill two pigs with one bird." }} The Network }} And im not sure why we diconnected like that...i think it was just a glitch. }} so maybe later or tommorow. Or since school is about to start we can play on the weekends.}} NO! "But now those lonely lullabies, just dampen my tired eyes because I can't forget you." The Squirrel is irrelevant }} }} Hi whats up? Love, Cate My soccer practice was cancelled so I guess I can respond.... Teh Info Of My OC Families" for Sims 3 Son of a submariner! Strawberry Apricot }} "We're marchin' on, we're marchin on....." Scotto is up for eviction because he is floating.....I should tell you though that you are up against Zain, so you have a chance.....but you'll probably go next. So yeah, I should tell Zain, and Holli, cause they're never on.....}} You didn't see anything... Some one to talk about Adam Lambert with! YAY! Did you know he's 6'1?? Did you know he's allergic to cats!?!? ...Don't ask how I know that... Anyhoo...Here be your icon. >>>>OVERWROTED<<<< If you want anything added/removed, just let me know. }} The road is now a sudden sea. :Hey Kat! I'm Sakuracutie18 and I want you to make a Sim for me. This is how I want it to look: : :Eyes: Clara's eyes, but blue :Hairstyle and Color: 'Brandi's hair, but blonde with pink highlights :'Skin Color: White :Mouth: 'Poppy's smile :'Outfit Description: Pinky's outfit, but pink and light blue :Face Tattoos: Blush on both cheeks :Accessories: Shirley's earrings, but gold with pink hearts in the center :Background: none : :Can you also make moods using this Sim for me too? :Did you get this? Oh how we've shouted, how we've screamed... It IS your birthday, right? XP }} Footnovel Bow Your Head Low, ALL HAIL SHADOW! }} Come to the My Sims Wiki Reunion on 30/6/2014 at 8:00 Pm.8 Wherever I go, you'll bring me home~